Firage
by Oli-Ray
Summary: Jacob déménage de New York pour aller a Forx. Il va passer du monde normal a un monde plutôt invraisemblable. Il découvrira certaine chose sur lui qu'il n'aurait jamais penser possible.


J'habite officiellement à Forx. C'est un coin plutôt perdu et il pleut souvent la bas, sa fait très changement de ou j'habitais avent, a New york. Mais en même temps sa fait du bien, c'est une nouvelle facette de la vie. Ce n'est pas que la ville m'indisposais, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'aire …je me sentais séquestré dans le petit 2 et demis que mon père et moi partageais. De plus je n'avais pas d'ami et les autres de mon âge s'amusaient à me rabaisser, car soit je ne m'habillais pas assez bien à leur gout ou je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent donc pas beaucoup de potentiel pour être un gars¨ Populaire ¨. Tout les autres de mon âge a mon ancienne école étais très superficiel et s'eux qui n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, alors pas beaucoup de ¨ Style ¨ ne pouvais pas être haut ou haute dans la hiérarchie social de l'école. Mais de toute manière se n'étais aucunement se que je voulais devenir. Un gars parmi tant d'autre qui ne pense qu'a leur basquet et a leur forme physique. Haha et vous allez surement rire, mon seul VRAI ami …C'est mon chien. Il s'appelle Oscar, je l'adore, il est toujours la pour moi et je suis toujours la pour lui. Je sais que c'est un chien mais quand je me confi a lui, même si il n'est pas conscient de se que je lui dis, je sais qu'il comprend que je tien a lui et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Si il lui arrivait un malheur je ne m'en remettrai pas d'au si tôt.

Mon père c'est trouver un nouveau travail la bas, a Forx, et je suis très fier pour lui. Il a toujours voulu ouvrir son propre garage a lui seul et c'est le pourquoi de se déménagement. Car a Montréal, c'est très difficile d'ouvrir un petit garage alors que qu'a forx le plus proche est le mieux et sa fini la.

Demain c'est ma première journée a l'école et j'ai bien hâte de voir se qui va se passer. J'espère que tout va changer.

****

DRIGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je m'empresse de peser sur le gros bouton de mon réveil matin pour arrêter cette alarme qui m'agresse les oreilles et je sursaute de mon lit pour m'attaquer a mon placard. J'enfile un chandail et un pantalon et pour rajouter un peu de beauté je mets une chaine a mon coup qui sois dit en passent appartenais a mon grand-père que j'adorai. Je sors de ma chambre et je cours dans l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine, rendu au réfrigérateur je prends mon jus préférer (punch au fruit) et bois directement dans la peinte. Mon père assit a la table entrain de lire sont journal avec un café a la main, déjà habiller pour son travaille. Il arrête de lire en regardent mon excitation flagrante. Il ouvre la bouche et commence à émettre un son, mais tout de suite je l'interrompe et je dis

- Papa je prends ta voiture pour aller à l'école, je reviens à 4 heures. Je t'aime fort et bonne journée au travail. BYE

CLAK

Je me précipite dans la voiture, je démarre et rapidos presto je me dirige vers l'école qui est environ à 10 minutes de chez moi. En roulent sur la route relativement vite, j'admire le paysage vert, la route est faite en gravier et en terre. Il y a des ni de poule un peu partout sur la route a cause de l'hiver. Sa me change tellement les idées de la ville, il n'y a aucune voiture appart la mienne, aucun bruit appart le bruit des petites roches qui revole sur la le bas de la voiture et le moteur relativement vieux de mon auto. Tout à coup je vois un troupeau de personne devant une grande bâtisse, qui ma fois ressemble à une école. Ah ! C'est ma nouvelle école sens doute, alors je dirige ma voiture en direction du stationnement la ou des étudients flâne avent que la cloche sonne. Je me stationne et je me dirige dans l'école. Tout le monde me regarde un peu étrangement comme si suis un inconnu, enfaite c'est se que je suis pour eux. Alors que j'ouvre les très grandes portes, déjà quelqu'un viens me parler.

- Salut, tu es surement la nouvelle.

- Eh… Oui c'est sa ! Je m'appelle Jac...

Il m'interrompt et dis

- je sais, tu t'appelle Jackal

-Comment tu le sais ? Dis-je surpris

- Je sais tout.

- Ah bon. Mais j'aime mieux que tu m'appelle Jacob

-O.K. si tu le souhaite, t'es désire son des ordres cher, alors de ou tu viens ?

- de New York, A 5 heures d'ici.

- Oui je sais ! Je ne suis pas bête.

- J'avais bien vu … Alors si tu sais tout peu tu me dire ou est la classe de français Sil-Vous-Plait.

-Bien sur, mais tu sais tu me peu me tutoyer.

- …

-Alors tu va au deuxième étage et tu va à la première classe à ta droite.

-Merci … A plus.

-En passent je m'appelle Nico.

-Alors a plus Nico.

Il est vraiment efféminer !!! Peu importe.

Je monte l'escalier et rendu en haut, je vais à droite comme Nico m'avais conseillé de faire. Je rentre dans la classe et m'assoie en arrière, dans la dernière rangée. Je suis le premier … et j'attends. Le prof rentre ainsi que quelque élève qui parle un peu et DRIG ! La cloche sonne et un amas de personnes rentres et se presse d'aller s'asseoir.

Le prof commence à parler et s'adresse à toute la classe.

Il dit d'une voit forte et un peu étrange.

- alors les absent sont : Marie, Edward et Florance, comme toujours. Ne suivez pas leur exemple les jeunes, c'est des très mauvaises fréquentations. J'ai hâte de voir se qu'ils vont devenir dans quelques année, qu'ils viendront me lécher les botes en me disent monsieur apprenez moi ce que veut dire le GN du verbe ainsi que la ponctuation. Et je leur dirai : C'est de votre faute, retourner a l'école espèce de non présent au cours. Bon ceci étant dit, commençons le cours.

Mon visage ce fige, et j'étouffe un rire, mais dès que j'enlève main, un rire se fait entendre dans la classe.

Le prof me regarde et me dit

- vous osez rire, vous m'offenser !

- Non ! pas du tout, c'est juste que je trouve sa très cocasse.

- Mais que trouvez vous de très cocasse monsieur… rappeler moi votre nom…

- Jacob

- Jacob… Et bien, je ne trouve pas sa très cocasse, je trouve que c'est une réalité. Etre absent ou absente pour des raisons non motivé ne servira à rien d'autre que de nuire votre futur.

- C'est vrai, mais la façon que vous en parler est cocasse.

- Alors si tu le dit, serait-ce toile nouveau?

- Oui. Effectivement.

- Oh mais alors lève toi et présente toi.

Je m'exécute à l'ordre du prof, rendu debout, tous les élèves de la classe me dévisagent.

Le prof prend la parole et dis

- Alors commence par te présenté.

- Eh… D'accord, alors je m'appelle Jackal, mais j'aime mieux qu'on m'appelle Jacob, et je viens de New York.

- Parfait maintenant assit toi si tu en a envi, mais si tu veux rester, et avoir des crampes au mollet reste debout.

Ce prof est trop drôle, mais il est très bizarre, mes profs a mon ancienne école était plutôt ennuyant. Je m'assoie et j'ouvre mon livre à la page indiqué au tableau.

Je lis la première phrase, sa parle de Loup-garou. Un ennui profond s'installe en moi, jusqu'à tant que quelqu'un entre dans la classe, essouffler. Un jeune homme, vraiment charment. Il donne un billet bleu au prof et va s'asseoir a la place a coté de moi. Je me tourne pour le voir de plus près, on dirait que ses yeux son jaune et sa peau est tellement pale, il a des cheveux brun et voluptueux. Toutes les filles de la classe l'admirent. Je retourne ma tête vers le tableau. Et je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il me regarde quelques minutes plus tard. Mais je fais semblent que je ne le vois pas. Peut après j'entends subitement un grognement, je me retourne et il me regarde comme si il avait envi de me dévoré. Inquiète, je lui dis

- ca va ?

Mais il ne répond pas. Je vire mon regard sur ses jambes, il sert son pantalon comme si il se retenait de faire quelque chose et se mord la lèvre inferieur.

Mais qu'est qui lui prend à lui, es-je faite quelque chose de pas correcte ?


End file.
